


Ice, Ice Baby

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [180]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He winces as Sam makes her way into the living room and gingerly sits down on the couch.“You look –”“Don’t. Even.”





	Ice, Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Bomb Pop Day’ (27 June). Apparently, this is an ice lolly? So, I learned something new writing this! 
> 
> Set post-series. Pure fluff.

Jack winces as his wife makes her way into the living room and gingerly sits down on the couch.

“You look –”

“Don’t. Even.”

“I was going to say better.”

“Then you’re a liar,” she mumbles.

With a slight smirk, Jack reaches over and pulls her towards him and when she rests her head on his shoulder, he drops a kiss into her hair.

“I feel miserable.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, because he does genuinely feel guilty over the fact that she’s suffering – and it’s partly his fault.

“I thought the morning sickness was supposed to have stopped by now?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “I think it depends on –” he stops abruptly at the glare Sam levels his way. “Yeah. Yeah, it should,” he quickly agrees instead.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jack gently jostles her shoulder. “Think you can eat something?”

She turns a little green at his question and shakes her head, but then he frees his arm and tells her to wait there. Just seconds later he returns with an ice lolly and Sam’s face brightens.

“Thank you.”

“You betcha,” he mumbles, pulling her closer once again.

“I love you, Jack,” she says suddenly and he can’t help the smile on his face.

“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
